


Hajaosumia

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: "AU", Action, Angst, Drama, Finland (Country), Multi, War, World War III
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Muutos ei ole pelkkä kirje; se odottaa kaiken ympärillä ja sähköistää ilman Turussa. Aikaa on, eikä yhtäkkiä ollenkaan, sekin ratkeaa koko maailman lailla tasapainostaan.</i>
</p><p>Raapalesarja kuvitteellisesta kolmannesta maailmansodasta, kesästä ja syksystä ja talvesta ja keväästä aina seuraavaan kesään, ihmissuhteista jotka eivät aina mene putkeen ja siitä kuinka jokin välillä napsahtaa napakymppiin.</p><p>Pitkälti Proton näkökulmaa. Painajaissarjan "rinnakkaistarina".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muutos

**Author's Note:**

> Heijuu! Olen palannut, uuden ficin kanssa (tosin tätä on jo jonkin aikaa julkaistu FinFanFunissa). Raapaleosia tässä tulee olemaan yhteensä 100, eli sanoja tulee olemaan 10 000.
> 
> Tähän väliin koen asiakseni muistuttaa disclaimerilla: Ymmärtänettehän, etten tunne LaeppaVian väkeä, ja että tässä ja muissakin ficeissä esiintyvät hahmot (joiden esikuvina ovat toimineet todelliset LaeppaVian jäsenet) ainoastaan kulkevat jätkien nimillä, heillä ei ole mitään kytköksiä todellisiin henkilöihin muualla kuin lukijoiden ja kirjoittajan mielissä, eikä mikään tästä ole totta. En tienaa tällä enkä väitä omistavani ketään/mitään muuta kuin oman tekstini. Kiitos tämän huomioimisesta nyt ja aina.
> 
> Ja sitten itse ficciin. Ficci nyt ja melkein aina on kerrottu Proton näkökulmasta, ja omistettu Protolle, ollaanhan me samaa mieltä?  
> Hyvä! Ei sitten muuta kuin liikkeeseen!! Olkaa kullanmurut rakkaita, _nyt ja aina_.

Suomen halki porhaltaminen vei yön, riipaisi sydämen vierestä.  
     Kojelaudalle tuetut maiharit, rento hiljaisuus, ovilokeroon tungetut absikahvipahvimukit. Lattialla pyörivät sämpyläpussit. Kittilästä lähdettäessä varjot seurasivat pitkinä asfalttia vasten Rovaniemelle saakka, Oulun kulmilla ropisi vettä, Vaasassa jyrähteli, sitten loppumatkasta tuli taas pyyhkijöille työtä, kun pari ukkoskuuroa pyyhälsi ylitse kohti pohjoista. Loppumatkan radio rätisi.  
     ”No jo on”, kun asemaa ei löytynyt. ”Onkohan antennissa jotain.”  
     ”Pitäiskö olla?”  
     Ville raapi partaansa, oikaisi peiliä ja pisti vilkun vasempaan. ”Eipä kai.”  
     Turussa se heitti hänet vähine kamoineen ovelle ja kiihdytti pois ennen kuin ehti kiittää. Avain juuttui lukkoon ja sen jälkeen putosi sohvan alle.  
     Keittiön pöydällä odotti kirje.


	2. Aamu

Proto kiskaisi takin naulaan ja kuunteli hiljaisuutta, ollessa poissa harva asia oli muuttunut, kuului rapinaa seinän toiselta puolen ja renkaiden ulvontaa avoimesta räppänästä. Pöytä oli kastunut kuurossa ja posti siinä sivussa.  
     Hän korjasi laukustaan hygieniakamat ja lompsan ja kumosi lopun pyykkikoriin. IT-välineistön hän pudotti salkussaan olohuoneen seinänviereen. Sen tehtyään hän oli valmis kaatumaan punkkaan. Aamu oli myrskyn jäljiltä viileä. Verhot lepattivat keittiössä.  
     Ja sitten oli kirje.   
     Proto pysähtyi ovensuuhun raapimaan niskaansa. Kirje siinä keskellä pöytää kuin siihen aseteltuna, hän tiesi kyllä mitä siinä seisoi virallisin kirjaimin. Kirje odotti taiteltuna kuoreen, kuori oli vedetty sormella auki, kupruili pisaroista.  
     Mieluummin meni nukkumaan.

 


	3. Tekosyy

Keimo istui keittiössä, kun hän heräsi ja tassutteli nahkein varpain kahvinkeittimelle. Se istui jalat pöydällä kuin omistaisi vähintäänkin valtakunnan ja rikkoi räikeästi kaikkia kirjesalaisuuksiin liittyviä lakeja.  
     ”Joo, näyttää siltä, että se veti pitemmän korren – ja miten niin, suthan laitettiin jalkaväkeen?”  
     ”Keimo.”   
     ”Sori”, se käytti kännykän kauempana korvastaan. ”Tä?”  
     ”Kengät pois mun pöydältä.”  
     Juoruilu jatkui, Proto irvisti; ”Sä saat sen vuokrasopparin... Millon?”  
     Keimo kohautti hartioitaan. ”Sulle muuten tuli kirje joskus eilen tai jotain.”  
     ”Sulla on siitä asti ollu aikaa tavata sitä.”  
     ”En mä, avasin vasta ku et ollu paikalla.”  
     ”Tiesit et en oo.”  
     ”Sit ku selvis että sulla kestää.”  
     ”Uteliaisuus tappaa.”


	4. Kirjekuori

”Sun pitäs lukee tää”, Keimo sanoi sadannentuhannennen kerran Proton hurlauttaessa kuppia täyteen ennen kuin keitin oli edes lakannut tippumasta.   
     ”Miks”, hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan mikä kirje se oli, siitä oli puhuttu Villen kanssa suunnilleen koko paluumatka, ja Retris oli soittanut ennen lähtöä. Kirjeet olivat koko kansan huulilla, vaikka tietysti oli niitä, jotka tuikkasivat saunaan tulet ja vaikenivat.  
     ”On se aika tärkee. Katot. Sit mä en oo ainoo joka tietää.”  
     ”Vitut.”  
     ”En mä tarkkaan kertonu”, Keimo viskasi häntä kirjekuorella. Proto katsoi sen keikkumista silmäkulmasta ja laski kuoren hanasta täyteen vettä.  
     ”Oisit samalla vaivalla”, Proto veti itselleen tuolin ja potkaisi Keimon nurin.


	5. Epäilys

Proto oli vedellyt hirsiä pitkälle aurinkoiseen iltapäivään, ja kun hän heräsi kunnolla parin kahvikupillisen tönimänä, aurinko painui jo kerrostalojen taakse ja iltatuuli pullisti ikkunaverhoja ja naapurin pyykkejä kuin purjeita. Olisi pitänyt olla rikollista ripustaa mummokalsareita yleisille pihoille.  
     ”Annatko ristipään”, hän käski kättään tarjoten. Keimo lätkäisi meisselin hänen kouraansa, hän kiitti.  
     ”Ootsä varma ettet halua tietää”, se yritti eikä kerta kaikkiaan osannut lopettaa. Se oli kuin Rauski parhaimpina päivinään.  
     ”Ei mulla oo kiirettä sen kans.”  
     ”Onks sun mitään järkee korjata sitä? Mieti jos ne pistää paikat matalaks.”  
     ”Mä tiiän mihin ne mut pistää!” Proto ärähti, ”perkeleen viestintäjoukkoihin.”  
     Keimon hiljaisuudesta hän tiesi.


	6. Todiste

Illalla valon hiivuttua Proto veti varovasti kostean kirjeen kuoresta. Muste oli levinnyt, mutta teksti oli yhtä virallista kuin hän oli arvellutkin.  
     Alussa liibalaabat joita Keimo oli selitellyt, ja sitten siinä yhä luettavissa. Se, mitä hänestä tulisi ja sitä rataa, eikä ainakaan viestintämies.  
      _Ei se sano että mitään tulee_ , hän intti itselleen. Ne otti vain uhkan tosissaan, ihan hyvä juttu.  
     Kuten hän oli itse Keimolle vakuuttanut, mutta mihin hänen itse oli joskus vaikea uskoa (leivänpaahdin lojui pöydällä avoin vatsapuoli ylöspäin kuin koppakuoriainen): ettei mitään sotaa tulisi, ne vain varautuivat, jottei mitään sotaa varmasti tulisikaan.   
     Sitä vain, että tässä oli nyt kehäpäätelmä.


	7. Salattu

”Suakin näkee!”  
     ”Ota tölkki.”  
     ”En mä nyt, kahvi riittää.”  
     Retris kohautti hartioitaan ja näytti siltä että yritti rentoutua, vaikka sen naama karahti punertavaksi. Proto virnisti, veti kielen takaisin rystysiltään ja heittäytyi sohvalle Keimon ja Zappiksen väliin. Vihdoinkin, pitkästä aikaa porukka kasassa.  
     Paitsi että.  
     Proto vei kupposen huulilleen. Fisu ilmaantui keittiöstä ovensuuhun, hymyili kuten aina ennenkin, leveästi ja aidosti, mutta silti sen hartioita painoi jokin, mikä enää korkeintaan nostatti hymyn muiden kasvoille, pisti silmiä hieromaan.  
     ”Fisu, kuis jätkä?”  
     ”Joo, hyvin menee”, se vaihtoi jalkaa toiselta toiselle, Proto näki, ”Siis, ei vois paremmin enää mennä. Riikka sai töitä viikolla, kerroinks mä teille?”


	8. Pelko

Eteisessä, kun hän oli viskannut asuntonsa avaimen varakappaleen Keimolle ja kiskoi takkia päälle, Retris tuli kiskaisemaan häntä kauluksesta.  
     ”Mitä sä sait?”  
     ”En vielä mitään”, Proto vinoili. Retriksen sormet kulkivat kaulukselta kaulassa roikkuvalle teräsketjulle.  
     ”Kirjeestä, meinasin.”  
     ”Mistä kirjeestä?”   
     ”Ne laitto mut...” Retriksen sormet painuivat kuumina hänen kaulalleen. Proto tutki sen silmiä, alkoholista kiiltoisia, himosta sameita. Hän tarttui sen olkavarteen. Kiepautti itsensä sen ja seinän väliin, seinässä siinä kohtaa oli peili.  
     Retris aukoi suutaan, tunki tölkkinsä pois, sen käsi liukui pitkälle niskaan. Kun se oli jatkaa kirjeistä ja sijoituksista, Proto vaiensi sen.  
     Proto tunnusteli suullaan Retriksen suuta, alkoholin hitautta, pelkoa ja kuumaahiostavaayhähaparoivaatarvetta. 


	9. Kidutus

_Etkö sä silti vois jäädä_  
     Proto tuijotti leuka käsissä alas valoisalle kadulle.  
      _Jätät helevetti tällaseen tilaan_  
     No ei hänen omassa tilassaan ollut siinäkään kehumista. Proto tuhahti ja nuolaisi huuliaan, sälekaihtimien raosta näki pilviä piirtelevän sirpin, vaikka taivas oli vielä aika vaalea.  
      _Kiduthan?_  
     Käsi hiipi. Se oli äsken vielä puristanut rystyset valkeina sohvan selkänojaa, nyt sormet kipittivät varmasti rintakehää pitkin alas housunkaulukselle, sivelivät hellästi nappia ja ihoa kankaan rajalla.  
     Vetoketju ratisi, hän nuolaisi huuliaan silmät raollaan. Reidet jännittyivät.  
     Hän pyöräytti lantiotaan. Jos tarpeeksi kuvitteli, käsi saattoi olla Retriksen, kuvitteli bylsivänsä toiseen lantioon eikä sohvan liukuvaan kankaaseen. Toista pulssia oli vaikeampi kuvitella.


	10. Juosta

Keskellä yötä pärähtivät soimaan hälytyspillit. Teini-ikäinen poika juoksi henki kurkussa ja ilman kenkiä heidän parvekkeensa edestä.  
     ”Rikollisia teitä?”  
     ”Ah niitä aikoja”, Proto otti huikan omastaan ja tarkisti kännykkänsä näytön.  
     ”Tai karkuri, nyrkkitappelu isukin kans.”  
     Proto remahti nauramaan: ”Oisit nähny, kun joskus otettiin faijan kans yhteen ihan verissä päin. Äiti huus. Eikä se koskaan osannu jättää periks vaikka mä oisin vähän rauhottunu.”  
     ”Entä Rauski sitten joskus”, Keimo tyrskähti pulloonsa. ”Kerranki se roikku oven niissä... reunoissa, ja isä kisko sitä jaloista. Se oli jotain kai kuudentoista. Siinä meni matotki rullalle.”  
     Nauraessa alkoi yskittää.  
     ”Isä kiros ja mä kattelin vieressä. Kerran soitettiin kytät.”


	11. Meksiko

Kerran Proto oli ottanut kapsäkkinsä ja mukamas lähtenyt, kun oli tarpeeksi tapeltu kotona. Meksikoon, hän huusi vessan suljetun oven takana.  
     Näitä hän mietti nojaillessaan Villen auton rattiin Helsinki-Vantaalla aamuneljältä. Lennonjohtotornin laseista heijastui aurinko.  
     ”Sain liput”, Fisu virnisti hengästyneenä. Proto virnisti, rullasi ikkunan kokonaan auki, aamuilma hiveli hipiää. Hän kiskaisi hiuksensa tiukemmalle ponnarille. Helle jatkuisi täällä. Meksikossa paahtaisi vielä pahemmin, suoraan taivaan laelta.   
     ”Ne nyt oli valmiiks varattu.”  
     He heittivät ylävitoset Proton jätettyä kosla lukittuna ruutuun. Fisu kohautti harteitaan, jostain se oli kaivanut jo videokameran ja yritti saada Protoa väläyttämään kulmahampaitaan sille. Sen hawaijipaita riiteli neonkehyksisten aurinkolasien kanssa.  
     Reissutyö ja ilmaismatkat...


	12. Saada

”En saanu aikaa nukkua viime yönä”, Proto vastasi suupielestään. Fisu katsoi säikähtäneenä, sitten sen huulet pehmenivät hymyyn, ja se rentoutui istuimelleen.  
     ”Joo, no, en mä kans kauheesti...”  
     ”Kui?”  
     Fisu punastui, aww.  
     ”Onks Riikka sängyssä millanen? Punastelee? Ei, sä taidat hoitaa sen.”  
     ”Hei, ei se kun – mitä sä mustaki luulet”, Fisu hieroi sänkitukkaa kämmenellään, ”Ei se mikään domina oo.”  
     ”Ai jaa?”  
     ”No ei! Mä oon muutenki vähän, semmosta hellempää sakkia.”  
     ”Tiedän.”  
     ”Helvetti sun kans.”  
     Proto ei kehdannut piruilla sille enempää, varsinkaan kun se oli oikeastaan vain oman olon kohennusta. Hän suoraan sanoen oli turhautunut itseensä. Hän fiksuna oli paennut. Häipynyt sukkana.


	13. Haaste

Ehkä pilvien päällä liitäminen teki Protosta hullun.  
     ”Aattelet sä koskaan Rauskia?” hän työnsi näppinsä pähkinäpussiin.  
     Fisu jähmettyi, laski haarukan piikit tarjottimelle ja tuijotti ruokaansa. Proto manasi omaa itseään, mutta helvetti, jonkun sekin piti kysyä, kun kukaan ei sanattomasta sopimuksesta edes maininnut sille saatana.  
     ”No...”  
     Ehkä pitäisi antaa aikaa tällä kertaa.  
     ”No… En mä. Riikka jotenkin...”  
     ”Ei Riikka. Rauski.”  
     ”En mä oo aatellu sitä, Riikka –”  
     ”Mites pahaa teillä sillon joskus oli? Kiihkeetä nyt ainaki.”  
     ”En tiiä, ei me koskaan. Ja sitten kun...”  
     Proto pyöräytti henkisesti silmiään, todellisuudessa hän tarkkaili tiiviisti Fisun kurtistuneita kulmia: ”Riikka tuli ja sai unohtaan?”  
     ”Joo. Jotain niin.”


	14. Ääliö

”Ei helvetti.”  
     ”No mitäs?”  
     ”Jäätkät, ketä on kuullu tätä vitsiä?”  
     ”Millasesta vitsistä tällä kertaa?”  
     ”No siinä jonne meni –”  
     ”Taas jonnejuttu! Mä niin tiesin tän, ihan varmaan tiesin!”  
     ”Hei, en mä tätä keksiny!”  
     ”Vittu näitä jonnevitsejä!”  
     ”Eikö kellään ois parempaa, ei me tällasii –”  
     ”Keimolla oli joku juttu, hei, Keimo –”  
     ”Helvetti päät kii!”  
     ”Antakaa sen kertoo.”  
     ”Se on kohta ohi kuitenki nii.”  
     ”No siin jonne meni kauppaan, ja osti… ES. Jonne meni tiskille ja makso...”  
     ”Vittu ES!”  
     ”Just se. Sit jonne makso sen.”  
     ”Millä?”  
     ”Tuo kysymys just!”  
     ”No vittu millä?”  
     ”Ei rahal...”  
     ”Vaan?”  
     ”Heihei –”  
     ”– Munal!”  
     ”Just sillä, eiks ollu hyvä!”  
  
     *Nokia tune*


	15. Takku

”Helloooou?”  
      _”Kuule.”_  
     ”Joo kuulen. Se on Proto, olkaa hiljaa.”  
      _”Kuulitteko?”_  
     ”Kuultiinko mitä? Ei me olla mitään voitu kuulla, ollaan pussikaljalla meillä rapus–”  
      _”Kuuntele sitten nyt.”_  
     ”No en tiiä...”  
      _”Ketä siellä on?”_  
     ”Vaikka ketä. Slendass, Retris...”  
      _”Tehään näin –”_  
     ”Tä?”  
      _”Anna Retrikselle.”_  
     ”Miks?”  
      _”Anna nyt vaan sille tää.”_  
     ”Mut miks, tää on mun. Oisit voinu suoraan soittaa, en mä tykkää lainata sille, se pistää aina näyttöön rapaa –”  
      _”Mäkin sua yleensä.”_  
     ”Tä? En mä susta puhunu ees.”  
      _”Mä rakastan sua, anna Retrikselle nyt vaan, mä pyydän.”_  
     ”Rakastat?”  
     _”Saat perseeseen kyllä joskus kiljumattaki –”_  
     ”En –”  
      _”Et oo homo et. Mä rakastanki Retristä, annatko sille tän.”_


	16. Rauhoittaa

”Oli ikävä?”  
      _”Okei, Retris. Kerää kalus ja lähe tuleen heti ku saan tän sanottua.”_  
     ”Mun kalua tarvit? Ja minkä – hei, mikä nyt on?”  
      _”Ei ne sitä suoraan sano, mutta… Kyllä sen tietää.”_  
     ”Mä en tiiä ku sä et kerro.”  
      _”Siks ne sitä piilotteleeki.”_  
     ”Mitä ny –”  
     _”Sota, Retris, sota.”_  
     ”...”  
      _”Sano jotain.”_  
     ”...Sota?”  
      _”Ne hyökkäs Baltiassa tänään. USA anto varotuksen ja nyt niillä on sota.”_  
     ”Kellä niillä?”  
      _”Mä en kestä tätä, tajuutko, mä en haluu. En haluu. En. Vaan. Saatana. Haluu.”_  
     ”Rauha, ei kukaan haluu. Missä sä oot?”  
      _”Istun ulkona.”_  
     ”Pysy vaan vahvana.”  
      _”Koko ajan vittu.”_  
     ”Saatana.”  
      _”Älä virnuile.”_  
     ”Enen.”


	17. Muusikko

Kävelykatu oli hiljainen aamuseitsemältä.   
     Pikkuiset alakoululaiset tyrkyttivät kulkijoille keksejä. Proto hiihteli maihareissaan sukat makkaralla mukulakivikatuja, etsi elektroniikkaliikettä, sitä, jonka piti olla ihan siinä nurkan takana, siinä missä se katu kaartui oikeaan ja otti vähän heittoa.  
     Joku musikantti veisteli sellostaan säveliä kitukasvuisen jalavan alla.   
     Missäs pirussa se liike oli? Se oli kuulemma se joku, jossa Rauski oli ollut töissä. Se keskikokoinen. Kiva paikka, hyvä palvelu ja pienenä miinuksena valikoiva valikoima.  
     Muusikon soitto katkesi. Proton kääntyessä katsomaan se korjaili jo kiikkerän telttatuolinsa paikkaa. Se olisi voinut olla Joulupukin kerjäläisveli, sen silmien alla roikkuivat paksut pussit.   
     Proto nosti sille hattua. Jonkunhan täytyi jaksaa.


	18. Kuusikymmentäyhdeksän

Retris löysi Proton ulkoa. Proto retkotti betoniportaalla pulloa kaulaillen, katse vauhkona virraten puiden latvoista autonrenkaisiin ja tuulipussiin naapurikatolla.  
     ”Mikä kesti?” se hyppäsi istumaan suoremmassa, kun näki hänet. Retris nappasi pullon sen pitkistä kynsistä.  
     ”Mulla kesti sanoo niille kännisille pari sanaa ja pistää auto käyntiin. Säkin oot kännissä.”  
     ”En oo.”  
     Pullon pohjat hölskyivät, kun hän heristi.  
     ”No se jäi ennen reissua juomatta. Oon liianki selvin”, Proto huokaisi.  
     ”Mikä se tilanne nyt on”, Retris kysyi lopulta.  
     ”Kuuskytyhdeksän ikkunaa tossa kerrostalossa.”  
     ”Maailmalla.”  
     ”Seuraavaks ne suunnistaa tänne. Mistä mä tietäsin.”  
     Retris heitti tyhjän pullon kadulle roskiksen kylkeen. ”Mennääs sisälle.”  
     Ja sitten he sitä kuusysiä.


	19. Etana

Aika on petollinen kusipää. Ensin se menee kuin etana ja sitä saa hoputtaa, ja sittenkin se tarttuu omaan tahmaansa.  
     Proto heräsi työpaluuliikenteeseen, käpertyi takaisin uneensa, tiedosti vain hautovan ilmanalan, painostavan virityksen, lipui unen rajamailla. Reisillä tykytti, pää tuntui uitetun usvaan. Myöhemmin hän heräsi uudestaan, ahdisti. Hän löi kättään viereensä –  
     – Retris ei ollut siinä.  
     Tietenkään ei.  
     Eipä sillä kai väliäkään ollut.  
     Proto kierähti kyljelleen. Elämä ja kaikki valui unen tilalle, vittusaatanansaatananperkeleeihelvetti virtasi verkalleen tavu kerrallaan raspaavilta äänihuulilta, ei hän halunnut ajatella.  
     Joten hän ei ajatellut. Hän työnsi kätensä kyynärpäitä myöten tyynyn alle sen molemmin puolin ja vain oli kevyttä aikaa ajassa.


	20. Riita

Zappiksen kämpässä oli hiljaista. Fisu kuopi matonreunaa varpaillaan, Proto kaivoi hampaidensa väliä ja sormeili hiuksiaan.  
     ”Ei saatana”, Zappis havahtui koomastaan. ”Se on sitten sota.”  
     ”Sitä on ollu ilmassa”, Proto kohotti toista kulmaansa. Retris tyrskähti.  
     ”Et sano että sähän sanoit”, Keimo vingahti.  
     ”Mutta mähän sanoin”, Proto leukaili vinosti, Retriksen silmään jopa pahoittelevasti. Fisu liikahti kiusaantuneesti.  
     Keimo löi nyrkkiin puristetun kätensä lattiaan: ”Sä oot maalaillu jo keväästä asti saatana, varmaan toivonu koko sotaa.”  
     ”Eiköhän meistä jokainen.”  
     ”Ei kyllä vitussa –”  
     ”Hei”, Zappis ärjäisi, ”Älkää viittikö ottautua.”  
     ”Ja miks helvetissä ei? Se on yhtä sotahullua, kyllähän sen näkee jo päältä! Aina –”  
     Retris peitti kasvonsa.


	21. Arvio

Peilistä tuijottivat tummuneet silmät samaa paria hänen omilleen, loukkaantuneet, vihaiset ja ärtyneet. Silmäpussit tuntuivat kasvaneen samaa tahtia kiristyneen ilmapiirin kanssa. Proto kiskaisi hiuksensa vapaiksi, kuivasi kasvonsa ja hengitti hetken syvään.  
     Eihän se niiden vika ollut, että ne huolehtivat about vain itsestään? Niinhän he kaikki, niinhän he kaikki.   
     ”...se oikeesti oo semmonen, te tiiätte ite mitä se on, se piilokettuilu.”  
     Proto seisahtui käytävään Retriksen äänen kuullessaan. Olohuoneessa oli muuten rauhallista, joku oli laittanut musiikkia; Avril kaikui Rauskin perintöä olevista kaiuttimista.  
     ”Vaikka niinki”, Retris naurahti, ”Se on sen tapa kestää ihan helvetinki vaikeet asiat. Antakaa sille tilaa.”  
     Proto osasi vain tuijottaa seinätapettia.


	22. Odottaa

Fisu sormeili kaulaan ripustamaansa teräslätkää, ensimmäiset tähdet syttyivät paraikaa, vaikka jostain hän oli kuullut, että yksi niistä isoimmista oli Venus. Ei harmainta aavistusta mikä.  
     Zappis nojaili kaiteeseen hänen vieressään.  
     ”Mitä sä aattelet”, Fisu kysyi.  
     ”En tiiä aattelenko mitään”, Zappiksen ääni kuului vaimeana, Fisu nyökkäsi, vaikka Zappis ei nähnyt. Alhaalla kadulla naapuruston lasten huudot kaikuivat seinistä.  
     ”Mitä sä aattelit tehä? Miltä tää susta tuntuu?” Fisu yritti.  
     ”Tää on perseestä”, Zappis mutisi.  
     ”Kuin?”  
     ”Vitut. Me vaan porukassa tapellaan ilman Rauskia ja ollaan etäännytty kaikki ihan helvetisti, ja sitten… Mut eiköhän tää tästä, vaikka...”  
     Se vei sormet pyssynä ohimolleen: ”Se on kaks viidestä.”


	23. Huoli

_Jos sota tulee, se on kaksi viidestä._  
     Retris ja Proto vekslasivat vimmatusti konsolin kimpussa. Zappis pujahti Retriksen selän taakse, Proto vilkaisi häntä, hän kohotti sille kulmaansa, se kohautti harteitaan.   
     ”Kumpi on johdolla?”  
     ”No kyllä se toi Retris”, Proto leukaili, ”Se on vähän tommonen koijari ollu tässä.”  
     ”Jaas.”  
     ”Keskenäs oot koijari, mieti kuka oli ketä vei laatikot toisen eestä.”  
     ”Itepä kerjäsit.”  
     ”Otas tästä sitten vähän lyijyä –”  
     ”Mihin Keimo joutu”, Zappis kysäisi. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta häntä oli alkanut kylmätä siitäkin huolimatta, että sanailevan kaksikon välit suorastaan kuumottivat, kuin kiuaskivet.  
     ”Lähti kämpilleen.”  
     ”Ai se ei punkkaa enää sulla?”  
     ”Sai sen sopparin.”


	24. Jänis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulla on tosi vähän tässä ollut minkäänlaisia välitiedotuksia taikka selityksiä, ja se pääasiassa johtuu siitä, että tätä on johonkin neljänkympin päälle julkaistu FinFanFunissa, jossa onkin sitten enemmän kaikenlaista välitietoa. Mutta nyt tuli jonkinlainen pieni pakkofiilis edes jotain sanoa. 
> 
> Onko kukaan teistä pohtinut, mistä kirjeistä tässä alussa puhutaan? Ne ovat ne kirjeet, joita mediassa mehusteltiin, jotka huhti-toukokuussa jokaiselle palvelusikäiselle miehelle luukkuun kolahtivat. Niistä tämä ficci keväällä ideansakin sai, niistä ja maailmanpolitiikasta. Ei sillä että mitään sota-ajatuksia tahtoisin lietsoa, idea vain kiinnosti!
> 
> Sain kuulla tämän ficin kertoja-Protosta, että jätkä eroaa brutaalisti yleisestä fanikäsityksestä, hiljaisesta ujostelija-pitkäletistä. Sitä taas kuittailin kahdella sanalla: näkökulma & fiktio. Suora lainaus omista sanoista: "Kyllä, Proto on tässäkin vähän "uuno" (vaikka Keimo on se more uuno) ja hiljanen ja sivustaseuraaja (eikö se muka näy?!! D: ), mutta milles muulle hiljasilla ihmisillä olis aikaa kuin ajatuksille? Ja olisihan se nyt aika boring jos Proto ei koko sarjassa puhuisi mitään. Se ei oo tyhmä, ja se kyllä uskaltaa - mun headcanonissa sillä ei vaan oo tarvetta aina puhua, eikä todellakaan olla valokeilassa. Ja tähän tarinaan on valikoitunu ne hetket jollon se joutuu ottamaan valokeilan ylleen tai kokee tarvetta puhua (ja kai tässä on aika paljon silkkaa kerrontaa, välillä vähemmän reploja, eiks?)."
> 
> ...JA EIKÄ, unohdinko oikiasti kertoa, että tämä on kytköksissä **Painajaissarjaan**? Missä pöllyissä tätä on postattu!! Eli homman nimi on se, että tämän on tarkoitus olla Painajaissarjaan liittyvä tarina näistä tälle planeetalle jäävistä jätkistä. Sillä tässä ficissä ei nähdä Rauskia (tai, mistäpä se vielä tiedetään?) ja sillä Proto huolehtii Fisusta (kuten kaikki muutkin).
> 
> MUTTA  
> tästä lähemmäs äxöniä. Yritän laittaa näitä useamman kerralla, näitä kun on poikkeuksellisesti valmiina useampi. ENJOY & ALLONS-Y!
> 
> Ps. Kyllä tätä kommentoida saa. Oikeesti. Vaikka _"Tykkään tosi paljon (A tästä, B tästä ja C tästä), ja D tässä oli epäselvyyttä, mutta uskomatonta työtä, jatkoa kiitos!"_ koska huonoja kommentteja ei oo.

Ensin aika chillaili kuin etana, sitten se hyppäsi pyristellen kuin mikäkin helvetin jänispaisti ennen laukausta.   
     Heinäkuu viuhahti ohi rantakeleineen, kylmine oluineen ja viuhuvine tuulettimen lapoineen ja samaa paskaa huutavine otsikoineen:  
     SUOMEN KANTA IDÄN KAUPPASAARTOON SELKENI  
     HAGLUND: SUKELLUSVENE-EPÄILYT EIVÄT ENÄÄ EPÄILYJÄ  
     MAAILMAN VAIKUTUSVALTAISIN MIES SALAMURHAN KOHTEENA  
     PUNA-ARMEIJA AHDISTELEE ITÄRAJALLA?  
     Kesäkuisen sodanjulistuksen jälkeen tilanne oli jäänyt paikalleen, politiikka oli ratkeamispisteessä ja kiukaassa taisi palaa lehti jos toinenkin.  
     Proto ehti käydä poimimassa Retriksen ja Keimon putkasta ja nauraa vatsalihakset kramppiin Fisun kysellessä ahdistuneena sormustuomaria. Töitä riitti, niihin upposivat jalatkin. Elokuun puolivälissä oli saksanreissu.  
     Kun olisi pitänyt palata, syttyi sota.  
     Johan sitä oli odotettukin.


	25. Viiltää

_”Perkele Proto –”_  
     ”Älä kiroile, tsot.”  
      _”Kyllä, rakas.”_  
     ”Awwwww –”  
      _”Pääsetsä sieltä?”_  
     ”Mitä sä multa sitä kysyt?”  
      _”Mikä vittu siellä on tilanne!”_  
     ”Ei kulje lennot.”  
      _”Etkö sä voi laittaa niitä kulkemaan?”_  
     ”Ne on seissy viikon, rukoilla saa.”  
  
     Proto piteli otsaansa kiinni viskilasin reunassa.   
     Ei koneita enää ensimmäisen iskun jälkeen, jokainen niistä oli pudotettu. Kai ne kiistelivät NATO:n kanssa, kun virallisia jäseniä ei oltu. Suomenlahden katkaisua kai mietittiin, kortti oli jäänyt käyttämättä viime kerralla.  
     Kai ja ehkä ja niin.   
     Berliinin kenttä kuhisi jumiin jääneitä matkustajia ja kaikki tuntui terävältä, jopa sade kiitoradan laidassa, sen tullessa kiivaana kasvoille Proto kuvitteli hetken siinä olevan tuhkaa.


	26. Pisara

Jälleennäkeminen ei mennyt ihan nappiin, ei, kun Proto vihdoin viitsi kertoa Retrikselle mihin ne hänet heittivät.   
     ”Et sitten voinu kertoa?”  
     ”Ei se ollu tärkee sillon. Toivoin et ei koskaan tarttis.”  
     Retris puri hammasta siinä hänen vieressään. Moottori hurisi, moottoritie vei ohi ohjusten jälkien – huonosti kiireessä tähdättyä – pyyhkijät heittivät raskaina putoavia pisaroita sivuille ja taakse, vesi valui repsikan ikkunan poikki vuolaana virtana.  
     Kumpikaan ei puhunut ja radiokin oli vaiti. Proto vihelteli, teki kipeää jossain, helvetin R A K K A U S.  
     ”Siitä tulikin tärkee”, Retris ajoi luiskalle.  
     ”Oi niinpä tulikin.”  
     ”Oo nyt hiljaa.”  
     ”Entä jos en?”  
     ”Pistän tohon sivuun ja –”  
     ”Jos pistäsit siihen vaikka heti nyt.”


	27. Aallonmurtaja

Ainoat äänet tulivat sateen tasaisesta kohinasta, vedestä, joka iski auton kylkeen ohitse heittävistä nelipyöräisistä, ja Proton huulilta, se vihelsi hiljaa pientä sävelsarjaa. Sitten alkoi tuntua siltä, että maailma hukkui ja he kaksin olivat tässä, ei kukaan muu eikä mitään muuta. Fisukin ajautui kihloihin. Muut tuntuivat pärjäävän.  
     Retris avasi suunsa.  
     Kurkusta ei päässyt pihahdustakaan, hän sulki suunsa kun ei osannut viittomakielen alkeitakaan.  
     ”Ehkä me tavataan vielä”, hän sai pitkän ajan kuluttua sanottua. Proto nyökkäsi. Sen hiukset pomppasivat päälaella.  
     ”Ja sitten…”  
     ”Älä sano mitään.”  
     Retris oikoi jalkoja. ”Mä lupaan –”  
     ”Et varmasti lupaa mitään.”  
     Proton silmät kiiluivat hänen vieressään, Retriksen omien täytyi palaa.


	28. Soida

Raskaan kolmivaunuisen rekan jylinä painoi heidät jos mahdollista vielä syvemmälle himoon. Retris ujutti kätensä Proton takaraivolle, näpersi sykerön päälaelta auki, levitti pitkät hiukset – punoi ne sormiinsa Proton kouriessa pakaroita, hieroutuessa reisiin.  
     Penkki liukui vain tietyn määrän taakse. Ohjauspyörä painoi Proton tiiviisti Retristä vasten.  
     Tasainen kohina, katkeileva huohotus, omat sydämenlyönnit, ja toisen. Retris upotti hammasrivit Proton olkaan.   
     Vyö kilisi Proton sormissa.   
     Napit aukeilivat hitaasti.  
     Retriksen hapenotto katkesi. Hänen kehonsa kaartui jäykästi Proton liittäessä jo kostuneet terskan päät yhteen. Se hieroi nahkaa sormissaan, hän työsti lantiollaan sen lantiontyöstöä vasten, ankkuroitui Proton lettiin tullessaan. Silmissä soi.  
     Armeijan varusterekat täristelivät ohitse heidän maatessaan pitkään sylikkäin.


	29. Tupakka

Keimo irtisanottiin. Se sai häädön, kuten sai Protokin.  
     He linnoittivat lattian patjoilla, Keimo sauhutti parvekkeella ovensuussa, välittömästi Zappiksen silmän välttäessä se livahti kylmästä olohuoneen puolelle. Proto litki sumppia, nuoleskeli sormiaan, iski ajankuluksi Keimoa. Keimo näytti kieltä, Proto käski sen käyttää sitä johonkin järkevään.  
     ”Kuten vaikka?”  
     ”Täällä”, Proto kohotti lantiotaan sohvasta, ”on jotain, mikä kyllä tykkäis.”  
     ”Hyi saatana.”  
     ”Kannattais, et kovin äkkiä naista tuu nykysellään saamaan.”  
     Myöhemmin Keimo yski, tärisi ja aivasteli, ja Proto kiskaisi sen kainaloonsa silmät väsymyksestä puolitangossa. Joskus öisin, kun Keimo tuhisi unessa, hän hautasi nenänsä sen niskaan, painoi huulensa pörröisiin hiuksiin. Tuoksui tupakalta ja Keimolta, melkein Rauskilta.


	30. Pehmeä

”Proto?”  
     Proto vilkaisi Fisun suuntaan. Se nukkui sohvalla, oli kiskonut viltit korviinsa, ja vaikka sohva oli pitkä, sen polvet olivat käsinojalla.  
     ”Mitä sä… ja Keimo?”  
     Proto hymähti vinosti ja kuljetti sormiaan Keimon kyljellä. ”Mä vaan lämmitän sitä.”  
     ”Millä tavalla? Siis ei tarvi vastata – Onko sulla sen kans jotain?”  
     ”Fisu hei, me vaan ollaan. Aina ei tarvi kaikessa olla vakavaa takana. Se tarvii jonkun, ja mä nyt satun olemaan tässä.”  
     Fisu makasi pitkään hiljaa. Sillä oli entistäkin rikkinäisempi sydän.  
     ”Ei se sitä homoks tee.”  
     ”En mä sillä –”  
     ”Nuku.”  
     Päänpudistus. Lakanat kahisivat.  
     ”Kuvittele jotain kivaa, dildoja?”  
     Se heitti häntä tyynyllä. Eräänlainen erävoitto.


	31. Nakki

Muutama yö heidän kahdenkeskeiset yönsä katkaisseen ovikellonsoiton jälkeen Proto makasi jälleen kerran unetta. Fisu puhui vaimeasti.  
     Ne eivät Riikan kanssa menneetkään kihloihin. ”...ollu järkeä, on sota ja joudutaan kuitenkin erilleen. Se halusi.”  
     Zappis mutisi nakkeja pannussa pyöritellen alakerran mummelista, se oli niin perkeleen kärkevä, kysynyt aamullakin millonkas ne pojat lähtisivät ammuskelemaan sen röökäämisen sijaan.  
     Proto piti katseensa Fisun hartioissa.  
     ”Me… Mun olis pitäny tietää, se oli sellanen viimeset viikot...”  
     ”Sä et voinu tietää”, Zappis keskeytti.  
     Fisu väänteli käsiään.  
     ”Jos se oli valmis jättämään sut tosta vaan… Hyvä vaan että ette ehtiny.”  
     Niiden hahmot sulautuivat toisiinsa oviaukon vastavalossa. Käry kävi liedellä.


	32. Viimeinen

Retris töpeksi portaikossa kaljakoiran kanssa. Mummosta paljastui uudenlaisia.  
     Keimo osoitti syyttävänä tyhjää koloa pöydällä.  
     ”Hiki lähti valumaan, se ei silmää räpäyttäny”, Retris selitti vähän ruttuisia tölkkejä viskellessään. ”Sitten se vaan poimi sen tölkin ja sano et 'hyvää lempeä'.”  
     ”Mitä hittoa?”  
     ”Ja iski silmää.”  
       
     Porukka repesi nauruun, jolle ei ollut loppua, kun Keimo esitti loisteliaahkon imitaation Uuno Turhapurosta. Kaikki oli fine, kuten aina ennen. He lojuivat olohuoneen lakanaleirissä toisiinsa sotkeutuneina, vetivät pakastepitsaa naamaan ja hakkasivat enkkoja kaikkiin perinteisiin. Retris ja Keimo voittivat joukkueena ja Keimo hakkasi Retrikseltä ilmat pihalle. Zappis kutitti Fisua, Fisu potkaisi vahingossa Protoa, Proto pussasi huutavan Keimon henkihieveriin.


	33. Haara

Vaakasade satamassa pisti päässä täytteet uusiksi. Teki mieli vittu huutaa tuuleen, mutta sitä nyt olisi joku saattanut säikähtää. Hiukset hulmusivat viimassa myrskynharmaata taivasta vasten ja tuuli paukkasi takissa kuin reivaamattomissa purjeissa. Keskustassa siivottiin ruumissäkit kainalossa. Sade sentään säästi sammutuskalustoa.  
     Merellä näki laivoja, joista jokaisen kokka osoitti Ruotsiin.  
     Teillä näki autoja, joista jokaisen nokka osoitti edellä olevan peräpuskuriin. Parkuvat lapset, korvanappeja kääntelevät nuoret ja huutavat aikuiset vuodattivat kaikki omaa pelkoaan.   
      _Torilla tavataan._  
     Hän odotti viimeiseen asti. Lopulta ylemmän upseerin täytyi kiskoa hänet kauluksista bussiin minkäänlaisia vaihtoehtoja antamatta.  
     Proto riuhtaisi ranteensa sen otteesta, he kamppailivat salamoiden. Bussin nytkähdys kaatoi heidät etummaisille istuimille.


	34. Jäykkä

Kuski vekslasi ilmeisen tottuneesti vaihteiden, kytkimen, pyyhkijöiden ja peilien kanssa, luotsasi pitkän bussin ortodoksikirkon edestä ruuhkan ohi, puolustusvoimien miehistönkuljetuskaistaksi varattuja teitä ulos kaupungin vaurioituneesta keskustasta.  
     ”Rauhotuitko?”  
     Olkavartta piti pihtimäisessä otteessaan jykevä käsi. Hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt kapteenia, mutta sen keski-ikäisille kasvoille piirtyneet juonteet kertoivat kai jotain elämästäkin.  
     Proton suu pysyi viivana.  
     Se päästi irti. Hän jäi penkille sen viereen, mihinkä hän siitä olisi mennyt, yhtä paikkaa lukematta linja-auto oli täysi. Ja täysin äänetön. Joku yski takana, ja se kuului tänne eteen saakka.  
      _Tämä saattaa olla viimeinen kerta_ , hän ajatteli laimeasti tuijottaessaan rakennuksia, kivetyksiä, katuvaloja. Tanssivia lehmuksia, koivuja ja sähkölankoja.


	35. Kova

”Otatko leivän?”  
     Proto käänsi katseensa kapteenin suuntaan. Se laski pussin ojennettuihin sormiin, Proto sävähti henkisesti karheiden sormien kosketusta.  
     ”Minkäslaista ihmistä sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä?”  
     Moottorin hurinan yli kuului sormien nakutus ikkunalasiin.  
     ”Kaveria”, Proto kohotti kulmaansa ruisleivälle. Hän vilkaisi kapteenia. Sen terävänharmaat silmät tuijottivat hänen omiinsa.  
     ”Piti itsenikin jättää eräs ystävä.”  
     ”Varmaan yhtä iloset jäähyväiset.”  
     Silmät välkähtivät ennen vakavahkoa hymyä. ”Pakolliset.”  
     Proto jatkoi leivän repimistä sormillaan.  
     Kilometrien kuluttua mies liikahti ja nykäisi uudelleen hänen paitansa kaulusta. ”Luutnanttina joudut väkisin tottumaan menetyksiin. Parempi olisi kun unohtaisit sen miehen heti.”  
     Kapteenin leikkaava katse oli omiaan naulitsemaan. Sanat olivat kovia, mutta niin oli elämäkin.


	36. Päättäväisyys

”Proto!” Keimo läimäisi suoraan lapaluiden väliin heti porukan purkauduttua autoista. Bussit lähtivät samalla moottorinkäynnillä takaisin Etelään.  
     ”Harmi kun et ollu samassa”, Keimon lämpimässä hengityksessä tuoksahti alkoholi. Totta helvetissä se alkoholiongelmainen oli osunut juuri siihen bussiin, johon toinen alkoholiongelmainen oli salakuljettanut lavallisen. Seura todella löysi kaltaisensa.  
     ”Näköjään oli oikeen riemukasta.”  
     ”Joo, ja siellä oli pari naistakin!”  
     Proto näki ei niinkään sattumalta vilauksen kapteeninsa kovista silmistä. Helvetti, nytkö se alkaisi vahtia hänen juomistaankin?  
     ”Oota siinä, älä mee minnekään.”  
     ”Mitä, ne käski mennä tuonne, ilmottautua-”  
     Hän suuntasi kapteeninsa luo – eikä hittolainen vie ehtinyt kuin avata suunsa.  
     ”Yhdeltätoista päärakennuksen kolmannessa työhuoneessa”, oli pikainen käsky.


	37. Suru

”Ja sie oot?”  
     ”Siinä sivulla oikeella. Ylin. Paitakoko M.”  
     ”Ai, sie oot lutti! Siulle olis nytten tästä...”  
     Keimo odotti ovella, vaikka sen ei olisi todellakaan tarvinnut. Se näytti hellyttävältä sivuilta viisimillisiksi leikattuine hiuksineen. Proto pörrötti päälaen pidempiä hiuksia ja huoahti niille aiemmille, tutuksi käyneille pitkäksi venähtäneille.  
     ”Missä se kämppä on?”  
     ”Ulkorakennuksessa.”  
     ”Okei? En mä kyllä perille osaa.”  
     ”Mä vien… Tänään on enää tiedotus ennen yheksää ja iltapala.”  
     ”Miten sä kun oot luti? Ootko sä mun?”  
     ”Voi kuule, kyrvässä oon sun. Aina.”  
     Keimo iski häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen.   
     ”Sä oot pyytämättäkin aina mun”, Proto kuiskasi hivelevästi sen korvaan. ”Awwww, oot ihan punanen!”


	38. Valistus

Ruoka oli mautonta, vesi kloorista. Proto pyöritteli tyhjän lautasen reunoja kirskuvalla haarukalla, odotti josko Keimo saisi sapuskansa alas ja laskeskeli aikansa kuluksi kahvipisaroita ruokalan kellertävässä välikatossa.  
     Kusipääkapteeni oli puhunut tiedotustilaisuudessa. Heille oli näköjään tekemällä tehty aikaa lyhyelle kertaukselle.  
     Kapteeni oli sellainen kliseisen teräväkatseinen, kova tapaus. Matalat kulmat, savenruskeat hiukset ja kova vartalo.  _Kaikki_  siinä ukossa oli kovaa.   
     Proto pudisti päätään Keimon kysyessä mille hän yski. Sitä oli parempi olla valistamatta hänen oikeasti olevan miehiin päin.  
       
     Keimo ei näyttänyt osaavan nukkua ilman häntä.  
     ”Oon sen isoveli”, hän huitaisi tupalaisten kysyvät ilmeet sivuun.  
     ”Oot vai?” Keimo uteli typertyneenä.  
     ”Nyt oon”, Proto mutisi.


	39. Alkoholi

Proto nousi Keimon kyljestä ennen yhtätoista. Alapedin kaveri ikkunan vierestä tuijotti häntä, väisti häntä hänen tuijottaessaan takaisin. Proto vilkaisi punkassaan kevyesti hengittävää Keimoa. Kenellä tahansa muulla olisi seuraavana aamuna mahtava krapula, mutta ei sillä. Helppo olla alkoholisti, kun moraali ei anna kuulua perästä.  
     Käytävässä vilkkui hätäuloskäynnin vihreä valo. Huoneesta kajasti ohut siivu kellertävää valoa.  
     Proto epäröi tajutessaan näkemänsä: kapteeni kaatoi shottia pullosta, jonka nesteraja läikkyi etiketin alla.  
     ”Kapteeni?”  
     ”Luutnantti”, kapteeni tavasi.  
     Se oli itkenyt. Proto sormeili kylmää messinkiripaa, hittoako hän tässä teki, tätäkö hän oli tullut katsomaan?  
     ”Se oli virhe”, avautui puolihumalainen, surullinen mies. ”Erehdys tietokannassa. Et sinä mikään luutnantti.”


	40. Virhe

_Mitä hittoa._  
     ”Mitä hittoa?”  
     Kapteeni hieroa tuhrusti kasvojaan.  
     ”Mitä hittoa tarkoittaa, etten ole luutnantti? Virhe? Miksi kukaan ei aiemmin sanonut!”  
     ”Anna paperia”, mies pyysi väsyneesti. Proton kärsivällisyys ei nyt minkään kautta olisi kestänyt. Hänelle oli napsaistu metsäsissijoukkuejohtajan tuomio otsaan, hän oli  _elänyt_  sen kanssa, pyöritellyt sitä, kuopannut ja kaivanut esiin – ja nyt tämä alkoholisti vain nauroi,  _just kidding_ , katit!  
     Proto turvautui ensimmäiseen keksimäänsä keinoon: viskasi avaamattoman käsipaperipaketin leveälle työpöydälle, rojahti lattialle ja laski rystyset silmäluomilla tasan kymmeneen, sitten viiteensataan.  
     ”Mitä tarkoitat?”  
     ”Se oli pelkkä virhe, ja siitä virheestä tuli totta. Meistä jokainen elää virheiden kanssa.”  
     Seinäkello raksutti tietään kallosta läpi.


	41. Silpoa

Proto joutui hillitsemään itseään, ettei olisi iskenyt nyrkkiä läpi työpöydästä. Olisi naurattanut, ellei olisi kiehuttanut ja samalla polttanut tarpeesta taistella irti siitä kädestä, joka upotti tikaria kädensijaa myöten kylkiluiden väliin, kiersi että litskahteli, lätisi avoimissa haavoissa.  
      _”Sano saatana uudestaan!”_  
     Ja kapteeni sanoi, silmät pistävän kirkkaina alkoholin verhoaminakin, kovat kädet tärisevinä hänen kauluksissaan repien häntä pöydän yli lähemmäs romminlemuista, hampaiden välistä kiitävää ärinää. ”Niin se mies sanoi! ”Siellä on mies, luutnantti – pitkät hiukset ja sininen, pitkä kaulustakki. Älä sano sille, etten tullut. Käske sen unohtaa.”  _Unohda_!”  
     Proto  _pisti silmät kii_. Olisikin naurattanut. Mitkä olivat nämä kuristavat, tikaria sydänveressä marinoivat kädet?


	42. Tappaa

Olisi vaikka naurattanut, taikka itkettänyt.  
     Proto iski rystyset rikki betoniporsaan kylkeen. Varjoissa mustaa verta tuijottaessaan hän tappoi, kitki itsestään sen mikä oli ollut ja mitä ei tulisi olemaan. Mitä sitten, hänet oli jätetty kuin alli kalliolle,  _mitä sitten_ , hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä samoin, käskeä unohtamaan. Mitään ei koskaan olisi pitänyt ollakaan.  
     Saattoi olla, ettei mitään ollutkaan ollut.  
     Rystyset maistuivat huulilla vereltä, tavalliselta vereltä, eivät yhtä mustalta kuin miltä näyttivät.  
     Oikeastaan naurattikin. Ei hän näin käyttäytynyt, hän oli tyyneyden perikuva, pisti kaiken läskiksi, oli yksiselitteisesti  _outo_ – ei väkivaltainen, kireä hermokimppu.  
     Proto kiskoutui vihaisena irti rystysten ja huulten tunnemuistosta. Unohda, unohda,  _unohda!_


	43. Pylväs

Alueen rakennukset oli pakattu täyteen sotilaita, miehiä ja naisia – luonnollisestikin enimmäkseen miehiä – ja rajattu verkkoaidalla. Aidanpylväiden harjalla kulki sähkö (hirville vaiko ihmisille?), sähköä piikkilankaan johtivat kaikeksi varmuudeksi generaattoreiden ja varageneraattoreiden kautta päälinjaan liitetyt langat, portteja vartioitiin asein – screw that, kaikkea vartioitiin. Ja asein.  
     Täällä oli sentään tilaa oikoa jäseniään. Tänäkin aamuna saattoi venytellä kuin kissa konsanaan, mutta toisin oli etelässä Idän linjalla.  
     Fisu pyyteli paraikaa anteeksi kolmelta mieheltä, selitti, ettei tarkoitus ollut millään tavoin tyrkkiä, hänen nyt vain täytyi päästä suihkuun. Oli hänen vuoronsa, se luki listassa!  
     Zappis veti Fisun miesjoukosta suihkuhuoneen puolelle.  
     ”Kovettasit jätkä selkärankas!”  
     ”Mutta pyyhe –”  
     ”Minulla on.”


	44. Alastomuus

Fisu pudotti kännykän vaatepinon kruunuksi. Kaakelikoppi oli pienehkö, suuremmassakin olisi puhjennut klaustrofobia.  
     Putkisto kohisi varoituksena jäisestä ensisuihkauksesta, ja edelleenkin Fisu seisoi selin käsi ilmassa, aikoi kääntyä, aikoi kääntää hanan päälle, aikoi ennen kymmenen minuutin täyttymistä – aika ylellistä, muuten, kymmenen?  
     Vaatteiden mutkaan Fisu sulloi ohuen kultaisen renkaan vielä ennen kuin harppasi kaakeleilla. Ja menetti jalansijan.  
     ”Varo niitä saippuoita!”  
     ”Fuck – sori, kiitti –”  
     ”En ihan ehtiny varottaa”, Zappis hymähti, irrotti Fisusta.  
     Fisu vältti vilkaisemasta sitä, kunnes tajusi, kuinka typerältä taatusti näytti seistessään pää ultimaattisessa takakenossa, kun normaalisti hänellä ei ollut alastomien jätkien kanssa mitään ongelmaa.  
     Jäykkyys vapautui nauruun, vesisotaan ja ovella ryskyttäviin jonottajiin.


	45. Toisto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, tässä tulee mun lemppari tähän mennessä - ellei oteta lukuun Aallonmurtajaa ja sen kehysraapaleita.  
> However, tätä seuraava raapale 46 on viimeisin valmistunut, tämä julkaisu on ottanut Finin julkaisun kiinni ja päivittyy samaa tahtia, toivottavasti seuraavan kerran jopa piakkoin. Enjoy, kiitoksia kaikille seuraajille ♥  
> (Ja noh, edelleen palaute on pyydettyä.)

Proto vihasi sitä miestä.  
     Valitettavasti esimiehen kimppuun käyminen ei missään maailmassa – edes tässä käsiin hajoavassa – ollut loistokkaan fiksu veto, mikä merkitsi sitä, että vaikka kapteenilla tuntuikin olevan lupa runnella luutnanttinsa kauluksia, ei Protolla ollut muuta neuvoa kuin kylmänviileästi pitää päänsä.  
     Mutta hän vihasi sitä miestä.  
     Kun kertaukset alkoivat, hän vihasi sitä miestä.  
     Kun toistotoistotoisto, keskeytymätön intti-  _de'ja vu_  ja valvepainajaiset seurasivat öisin punkkaan ja pistivät valvomaan, hän vihasi sitä miestä.  
     Kun kello aamulla rävähti raivopärinään, hän vihasi sitä miestä.  
     Kun hänelle osoitettiin suunta itärajalle, Raatteen suuntamille täältä tänne, valmiusasemiin, hän vihasivihasivihasi.  
     Vihasivihasivihasi, miestä, jonka kädet kantoivat vastuun hänen sydämensä kivikovan kohtalon.


	46. Joukkue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minä 2.8. klo. 02:58 : "Kirjoitettu 10 min sitten ties missä pöllyissä silkan Wiki(Hiki - _not_.)pedian ohjauksella. On tässä joku logiikka, mutta  EN OLE SUOMEN PUOLUSTUSVOIMIEN RAKENNESUUNNITTELIJA, lyökää kapustalla asiavirheistä päähän ja kertokaa miten itse tekisitte paremmin, niin minäpä otan neuvosta vaarin/mummon. Kiitos ♥ Olkaatten ihanat taasen."
> 
> Nyt ollaan siis siinä kohdassa jossa joudutte odottelemaan, että KIRJOITAN jatkoa. Pöh, eiköhän se pian tapahdu, I hope!

Kuljetusautot pullauttivat joukkueen kirjaimellisesti pellolle, pari miestä horjahteli suoraan keskisyvään sateisenpilvisen alkusyksyn muhjuunnuttamaan ojaan ja katosi väliaikaisesti puolen miehen korkuiseen heinään. Ilmassa kiirivät hetken ajan erityisesti luovat kiroukset, sitten kiirunan kirkuna otti jälleen vallan.  
     Proto käänteli kypärää kädessään.  
     Hänen joukkueensa koostui kahdestakymmenestäkahdeksasta miehestä ollen siten tavallista pienempi, mutta kuitenkin pienintä virallista joukkuekokoa suurempi. Vastaavan kokoisia plutoonia kylvettiin paraikaa ympäri useankymmenenneliökilometrin suuruista metsäistä aluetta, jolle jonkun asiantuntijatahon mukaan ilmeisesti odotettiin vähimmillä mieshävikeillä mottitaktikoiden kukistettavaa vihollisetenijäjoukkoa. Vihollisen suuruus luokkaa tuntematon. Viisi joukkuetta ja kuudes pienempi erikoistehtäviin varattu joukkue muodostivat yhdessä poikkeavan komppanian.  
     Valitettavasti tämän komppanian komentajana säilyi kuvioissa hänen hurmaavan kurja kapteeninsa. 


	47. Seinä

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyt olisi sitten oikeasti vastaleivottua pullaa tarjolla.
> 
> Tässä Proto yrittää olla vastuullinen joukkueenjohtaja, mutta lähinnä vain tuntee olevansa erittäin väärä mies _leikkimässä_ joukkueenjohtajaa.

Ja olisihan se pitänyt vähintäänkin arvata – tai arvasihan hän, osasi jopa tervehtiä käsi lipassa tuliaisterveisiä tuovaa lähettiä täydellisen oikein: ”Älä vaan sano. Tähän jäätiin.”  
     ”M- Kyllä,  _herr luutnantti_. Kapteeni kehottaa kaikkia yksiköitä varautumaan henkisesti pitkään odotukseen.”  
     Proto meni mietteliääksi eikä tajunnut kuitata taikka kysyä tarkennusta, minkä hoiti sitten hänen kakkosmiehensä, varajohtaja Fasaani – virallisissa kirjoissa Kukko: ”Mitä ny jumankauta veivaavat?”  
     ”Vastapuolen liikenopeuden arvioinnissa on... Käynyt moka.”  
     ”Kuinka pitkään”, Proto työntyi terävästi väliin ravistauduttuaan tilanteen tasalle.  
     ”Piiiiiiiitkään”, nainen irvisti lievän epäammattimaisesti. ” _Varautukaa henkisesti_ , kapteeni Kasken sanoin.”  
     ”Kauankohan”, töräytti Fasaani lähetin poistuttua.  
     Proto huoahti, kuljettaen sormissa lyhyitä hiuksiaan kuin olisi edelleen omistanut pitkät.


	48. Leiri

Muutamassa minuutissa pystytetty leiri. Puolijoukkueteltat laajassa, röpelöreunaisessa ympyrässä nuorehkon viljelymäntymetsän keskeltä nousevien, märkien kuusenrohjakkeiden lomassa. Tarpeeksi näkösuojaa niille, jotka kusella käydessään rohkenivat vilauttaa hiukan paljasta pintaa.  
     Jännitystä ja toiminnanvalmiutta uhkuvia miehiä.  
     Jos Proto ei olisi toisin tiennyt, olisi hän kuvitellut tämän olevan suunniteltua. Miesten into laskisi. Porukka turtuisi. Tylsistyisi. Kaipailisihaikailisi kotiin, sortuisi pitkään putkeen, himoon, vedonlyöntiin, epäjärjestykseen.  
     Parin kuukauden päästä he olisivat iisistipoimittava ja -popsittava mustikkarypäs, elleivät sittenkin puolukoita.  
     Hitto, hän ei halunnut olla tästä vastuussa! Oi, miksi hänen piti olla sellainen valtaa tahtomaton sivusiideri, joka oikein huusi olevansa  _oikea_ mies vastuuseen?  
     Reaktioita oli monenlaiseen lähtöön. Valoisia kasvoja, kärsimättömyydenpurkauksia, salaliittoteorioitsintaa.


	49. Ironia

Mitä Proton olisi kuulunut virkata, pipoa vaiko morsiushuntupitsiä, kun häntä hänen itse koolle kutsumassaan joukkuepäällystön kokoamisessa tuijotettiin kuusista silmistä kahteen silmään? Vaativasti. Toiveikkaasti.  
     Teki mieli oikaista ettei hän nyt sentään Kristus ollut. Häntä oli turha rukoilla.  
     ”No?”  
     ”...Mitä no?”  
     ”Mitä te ootatte? Ketä?”  
     Pojat ja naiset katsoivat toisiinsa. Ajattelivat varmasti saaneensa komentajaksi hullun. No, lähelle ainakin osuivat.  
     ”Mitä me tehdään?” asiallinen nainen, joukkueen kolmas upseeri.  
     ”Sitä mitä kuka tahansa tekee, kun odottaa.”  
     ”Kaljaa, naisia, pokeria?” virnisti eräs aliupseereista. Muutama nauroi.  
     ”Sukkakutimia, kissavideoita ja teetä”, tuhahti Proto vastaan. Useampi nauroi. ”Kuulkaa, luutnantin arvonimi ei tee äitiä.  _Mullontylsää_ on totaalikielletty lause. Pärjäilkää.”


	50. Peruna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUOLIVÄLI SAAVUTETTU
> 
> Eräretki inspiroiden potki vauhtia. Muiden valmiiden rapsujen järjestystä pitää vielä miettiä, joten nyt vaan yhtä.

_Pärjäilkää – ja yrittäkää ees pysyä valmiudessa._  
     Proto lapamatoili kakkosmiehensä kera leirinuotion ääressä tukkipuuringillä iltakahdeksan kieppeillä. Ei satanut, alkoi pimetä, oli tympeän kalseaa syysmädänneisyyttä ilmassa, mustuneessa kenttäpakissa kihisi kahvivesi. Fasaani osoitteli syyttävällä sormella komentoteltan sivuun ladottuja agrigaattoreita. ”Ei suatana, pannukahvit tulilla.”  
     Siihen ei viitsinyt edes vastata. Fasaani harrasti liikaakin valittavansävyistä huulenheittoa, mutta osoittautuisi luultavasti samasta syystä kentällä hyväksi kaveriksi. Sillä oli ilmiömäinen huomiokyky.  
     Lääkärimies liittyi seuraan. Se vaikutti oikeasti kuuntelevankin Fasaanin monologia. Sille tarjoiltiin rääväsuinen nimikkotakapiiskaesittely: oranssinruskeita ruosteenkirjavia pitkiä niskajouhia.  
     Fasaani nauroi paljon, Proto pohti mahtoiko se johtua jonkinlaisesta post-traumaattisesta stressistä, vaiko etutraumaattisesta sellaisesta, vai oliko jätkä aina ollut samanlainen.  
     Laiskotti.


	51. Retkahdus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitkä blokki ja blokkistressi vievät veronsa, mutta nyt kerrankin reipastuneena läsäytän muutaman enemmän kuin yleensä. Kiitän lämpimästi kaikkia puskurissa yhäti roikkuvia ♥

Yhteiset suihkuttelut päättyivät lokakuun kahdeskymmenes viimeistenkin joukkojen varsinaisille linjoille siirron alkaessa. Kuljetus oli moottorisoitu, mutta puolet porukasta lähes toivoi joutuvansa kävelemään, kun oli kolmesti jääty kiinni iltapäiväauringossa pehmenneisiin penkkoihin.   
     Fisu ja Zappis pistettiin siihen joukkoon, joka pudotteli sillan toisensa jälkeen alas.  
     Taas yksiä räjähteitä asentaessaan Fisu tuli katsahtaneeksi Zappikseen.  
     Se katsoi häntä. Näytti kummalta. Siinä pakkastamineissa kumman kuumalta.  
     ”Mukavan helpoks suunniteltu tää homma”, Fisu yritti viitaten toisen maailmansodan jälkeiseen siltasuunnitteluun, jonka myötä räjähteille oli valmiiksi lasketut asetuspaikat.   
     Zappiksen suupieli nytkähti.  
     ”Mut en mä tätä ny saa laitettuu.”  
     ”Anna mä”, Zappis tunki siihen viereen ja hipoi puolella kropastaan puolta Fisun kropasta.


	52. Ongelma

”...kakkosmiehenki ääni vinkuu ku viulu...”  
     ”...tokko mihinkään liene…  
     ”...keltanokka...”  
     ”...surkea, epäilyttävä –”  
     ”Älkää kehdatko, tämä tilanne ei ole yhtään enempää sen kuin meidänkään vika. Jos olette miehiä, viette asianne suoraan luutnantille.”  
     ”...Etkö itse uskalla?”  
     ”Ei ole minun asiani.”  
     ”Mikä sitten, pössyttely ja viisastelu, hä?”  
     ”Anna sen olla, se on tommonen nössö.”  
     ”Mittees tiällä ny?”  
     ” _Se on luti, kyrvät umpeen!_ ”  
     ”Ei kai tässä...”  
     ”– Teikäläistä ei tahdota pomoks!”  
     ”Nii!”  
     ”Justiinsa, ja niskojennakkelusta vahtivuorot –”  
     ”Fasaani, rauhotu.”  
     ”Mutta miten –”  
     ”Ja mehän –”  
     ” _Saatana_  –”  
     ” _Fasaani._  Kellä on asiaa, tulee suoraan sanomaan. Tämä menee vielä tällä, mut seuraava kerta päätyy ylätaholle niskotteluna.”


	53. Hiki

Kenttäsaunaksi pestatussa peräkärryssä oli hiljaista, lukuunottamatta kiukaan heikkoa kihinää, veden tipahtelua.  
     Kolmas mies poistui lauteilta sanattomana ja äkkiä Fisu syyhysi lähteä perään.   
     Zappis henki jonkinlaista mutkatonta yhdessäoloa, hän jäi.  
     He olivat vähän kossuissa, mutta ei se silti selittänyt –  
       
      _”Sä katsot mun perään hirveesti, tarkotan –”_  
_”Proto pyys pitämään huolta susta.”_  
 _”– Ei, kun mä – Zappis, sä! Kun sä huolehdit musta, kun Riikka – ja sä, oot aina siinä kun tarvin sua –”_  
 _”Ahdistaako se?”_  
 _”Ei! Tarkotan, mä –”_  
 _Zappiksen arvoituksellisen huvittunut hymy kutitteli._  
 _”K-kiva lauderakenne – mmhhhf...”_  
      
     – sitä, kuinka helposti toisesta löytyi se sopiva paikka. Fisu oli kömpelö ja Zappis suoraviivaisuudessaan varma.


	54. Liemi

Harjoitusmarssitettiin aamupalasta lounaalle, tauko, lounaasta kahville, tauko, kahvista illalliselle, tauko, illallisesta iltapalaan, leiri pystyyn, kamiinaan tuli, vuorot jakoon ja keppisuoraksi säkkiin pressun päälle.  
     Keimo joutui omalla kipinävuorollaan hakkaamaan lisää halkoja. Kirves lipesi, kun ei unta ollut saanut pariin viikkoon kuin hyvin, hyvin heikosti. Helvetti.  
     Joku löysi hänet aamulla pölkyltä. Hän puristi kättään paperitukolla, pilkki väsypilvessään. Se joku halusi viedä hänet paikkailtavaksi, mutta ei häntä oikein kiinnostanut.  
     ”Et kehtaa, ketä muka voi auttaa...”   
     Hän tiesi, ettei puhunut mitään fiksuja enää. Kun ne veivät hänet kantamalla, hän rimpuili kuin kakara, ja kun ne pistivät hänet tutimaan, hän saattoi ulvaista pari säälittävää kyyneltä.


	55. Jää

Proto havahtui aamuvarhain hiveleviin pakkasiin, hiillos kamiinan pohjalla oli kylmennyt ja joutsenkantaatti kaikui puolijäätyneeltä järveltä, oli kai avittanut herättämisessä.  
     Tuli ei ottanut syttyäkseen, kun Proto sitä kohmeessa lipsuvin sormin yritti maanitella tikuista. Ei auttanut kuin hampaat kalisten loikata pussista haparoimaan kiireellä pooloa ja housuja päälle. Siltikin huurteinen ilma ehti tunkea iholle.  
     Rynnäköidessään ulos sytykemateriaalin perässä hän melkein törmäsi kakkosmieheensä.  
     Sen hartiat tärisivät.  
     Siinä aamuhämärissä Proto otti kunnioittavan välimatkan, hieroskeli käsivarsiaan ja tuijotteli punahehkuista hiillosta. Etsi sanottavaa, mikä oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty – ei Fasaani, ei iki-itsevarma Fasaani koskaan tällä tavalla.  
     ”Sori –”  
     ”Shh.”  
     Hiljaisuudessa Proto pääsi vihdoin samalle aallonpituudelle kakkosmiehensä kanssa.


	56. Norsu

Se oli niitä keskusteluja, jotka alkoivat aina samalla tavalla: ” _Mitä meinasit tän jälkeen?_ ”  
     Ja jatkuivat monella tavalla:  
      _”No, on mulla perhe: Marjatta, tytöt ja Rekku-koira.”_  
      _”Johannes jos selviää hengissä, nii –”_  
 _”Vitusti viinaa ja CS! Saavat luvan heittää hitonmoiset korvaukset!”_  
 _”Tämmöisellä hampaattomalla äijällä muuta kuin hitsipilli ja höyläpenkki, he he, he, he...”_  
     Ja joista Proto aina jättäytyi ulos, sillä mitä hän olisi voinut vastata? Ainoa joka ei ottanut puheeksi, oli kapteeni (ironista kyllä), ja Fasaani.   
     Nyt se oli jälkimmäinen, joka kysyi.  
     ”Onko sitten mukamas enää mitään?” sen ääni oli tunteesta tukkoinen.  
     Miten Proto olisi raaskinut. Vastata, tai. Kun eihän hänkään uskonut.


	57. Magneetti

Iltapäiväkahviaikaan kapu saapasteli maasturin hytistä suoraan kahvipullapöytään.  
     ”Luutnantti.”  
     Proto ei kohottanut katsettaan. Ei häntä sille kiinnostanut antaa myönnytyksiä.  
     ” _Luutnantti. Teille olisi eräs mies._ ”  
     Hänen päänsä heilahti sekunnissa pystyyn. ”Mies?”  
     ”Olen kuullut, että olette ainoa, joka kykenee pitämään tämän miehen rintamakuntoisena”, kapteenin tyyneys oli uutistenlukijaluokkaa sen mittaillessa terävästi hänen koko olemustaan. Protoa kiinnosti lähinnä puhuttu  _tämä mies_.  
     Olikohan hänen hetkellinen pettymyksensä suuri, kun maasturissa istuikin ruskeahiuksinen tollo käsi siteessä, silmät puolitangossa, suu puolittaisessa raukeassa hymyssä. Hetki kesti tosin vain hetken, ja sitten hän oli taas ainoastaan hemmetin vihainen Kaskelle.  
     ”Etkö pysty huolehtimaan toisesta alk-  _aikuisesta miehestä_?”  
     Kummasti kapteenin huulilla nytkähti hymy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kysymyksiä, risuja, ruusuja? Mitään mielessä? Epäselvyyksiä, ehdotuksia, ajatuksia? Kerro pois, allekirjoittanut puree vain pyydettäessä!
> 
> Ps. Lukujen "nimet" on napsittu suoraan annetusta, vapaaehtoisesta sanalistasta, joten ne nyt on hiukan absurdilla tapaa kytköksissä raapaleisiin, vaikka jokaisella kyllä merkitys on, sen lupaan.


End file.
